


教训

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc
Kudos: 6





	教训

无 业 游 民 × 黑 帮 大 佬 // 年 下 // 反 被 教 训

“我们大佬想邀请你吃顿饭，今晚六点易宅。要是你不去的话，就打这个电话告知我。”

带话人的任务完成，留下了张带有联系方式的纸条。表面是给王俊凯拒绝的机会，实际上谁不知北城的老大易烊千玺是不讲理的。

王俊凯捻灭了手中的烟扔进垃圾桶里，外套上的香水掩盖了烟草味。

“凯哥，你要去吗？”江康拿过那张纸条，电话号码下标明了易宅的具体位置，“进了易宅岂不是要满身是伤的回来？”

王俊凯反问道：“不去，他们会放过我？”

“那你去的时候千万别说你知道那小子的身份。”江康恐着王俊凯的性子会惹出麻烦来，再三地提醒他：“凯哥你刚来这可能不知道，这易烊千玺可是十足的弟控。”

“我知道。”

易宅是在偏僻的郊外，江康开车带王俊凯过去的。由于经过繁华地带，车子堵了有三十分钟的时间。他看了眼手机，距离所约定的时间只剩下十分钟，而地图显示的路线却还要二十分钟。

在黑帮老大的对比下，街头混混显得太弱小了，江康提议道：“哥，要不绕小道过去？”

“不用，反正着急的人是他又不是我。”王俊凯闭上了眼睛，“我睡一会儿，别开得太猛了。”

到达易宅，江康让人给拦在了门口，说是只允许王俊凯一人进去。

“那我在门口等你。”

“不用了。”

王俊凯没有再多去解释，在保镖的指引下走到了客厅的位置，而在沙发上瞪向他的正是宋云哲。

-你知道我哥哥是谁吗？他要是知道你打劫我，肯定不会饶过你的。  
-你等着，我回去叫我哥来教训你。

宋云哲捏紧了拳头，心里难免会有些胆怯，他说：“王俊凯，你要是现在跟我道歉，我就让我哥放你走。不然的话，你一定会被教训的很惨很惨的。”

未成年的威胁说来说去也只是那一句，杀伤力最强也是最弱的。

“那你倒是叫你哥过来啊。”王俊凯毫不畏惧地回他，似乎是在期待着那人的到来。

宋云哲猛地站了起来，怒道：“我…这就去。”

王俊凯在宋云哲上楼喊人的时间里，细细地寻找最为舒适的场所，却又认为每个空间都是舒适的。

“大佬。”

突然响起的声音唤回了王俊凯的出神，他回过头见易烊千玺站在楼梯口，眼神冷冽地看向他。

“哥，就是他欺负我的。”宋云哲躲在易烊千玺的身后，指了指王俊凯的方向，“你可要帮我教训教训他。”

易烊千玺揉了揉宋云哲的头，轻声说：“知道了，你先回房。”

宋云哲顿了下，想起旁人口中的易烊千玺，又说：“哥，虽然他人不好，可是…你别把人给打死了也别打受伤了，就是给他个教训就行了。”

易烊千玺笑了，“又想给人教训又不要受伤，这哥可是很为难。”

“反正就是这样，哥，我回房了。”宋云哲纯粹只是想让王俊凯别再来敲诈他，而其余过分的惩罚他是没有去想过的。

保镖上前，在易烊千玺耳边说了句话，可能是在问如何处置王俊凯。只见易烊千玺摇了下头，保镖退后两步离开了客厅。

“大佬，不是说要请我吃饭的吗？”王俊凯含住了易烊千玺的耳垂，调笑道：“好久不见。”

易烊千玺厌恶地皱紧了眉头，问他：“你又想重蹈覆辙？”

“不是重蹈覆辙。”王俊凯轻轻地挑开了易烊千玺的衬衫扣子，掌心覆在了温热的肌肤上，“是继续三年前你想做的事。”

“没想到三年不见，你长进了不少。第一次见面的时候，你可是连跟人接吻都会害怕。”易烊千玺偏过头吻上了王俊凯的唇，下身的部位故意在王俊凯的裤上摩擦，“这次还会吻完就跑吗？”

王俊凯从口袋里摸出了根领带，在易烊千玺没有防备之时捆在了他的双手，完全地掌握了主动权。

易烊千玺分开领带没有成功，吼道：“王俊凯，你他妈干嘛？”

“你再大声点，让宋云哲听见。”王俊凯扯下了易烊千玺的裤子，指尖绕着他性器的形状而走，“让他也看看是谁教训谁。”

“王俊凯，你赶紧给我解开这个。”麻酥通流至易烊千玺的全身，他怎么蛮力地去挣脱也是无效。

王俊凯抱起易烊千玺至卧室的床上，轻轻地亲了下他的手腕，认真地说：“别那么用力，留下痕迹我会心疼的。”

易烊千玺抬起膝盖去撞王俊凯的小腹，而在靠近的那一刻反让王俊凯抓在了手里，他正声道：“王俊凯，你别过火了。”

王俊凯的头埋在了易烊千玺的双腿间，留恋似地在每一寸亲吻。他的舌尖会有意无意地舔过易烊千玺的前头，慢慢地内裤湿了一小块地方。

易烊千玺生出了羞辱感，三年前他在酒吧偶遇王俊凯，逼迫第一天成年的王俊凯与他接吻，甚至幻想着接完吻好做性爱之事，只是王俊凯的紧张与青涩却坏了他的兴致。三年的重逢与王俊凯的成长，他以为会是场有趣的游戏。而他没有想到，王俊凯竟会如此的变化，在每个方面控制着事情的发展。

王俊凯脱下了易烊千玺的内裤，扳过了他的身体，只让臀部面向着他。王俊凯的手指伸进了无人触碰过的领域，在紧致的内壁探索疯狂的部位。

“王俊凯…你出去…”易烊千玺的身体有种被贯穿的痛感，手指按在的敏感处会引来他轻微的呻吟。

“你倒是问问你的身体愿不愿意让我出去。”王俊凯三指并入，发出了液体搅拌的声音，他说：“大佬，你里面的水好多，比女人的还要多。”

“闭嘴。”

“大佬，我们第一次见面你嫌我话少，现在又嫌我话多，跟大佬在一起生活想必很累吧。”

“王俊凯，你信不信，你再多说一句话我就杀了你。”易烊千玺全然没有开玩笑的样子，他的眼眶烫红，恨不得找来枪支在王俊凯身上开一枪。

“那你信不信，下一秒你会哭着求我来操你。”王俊凯的手指退了出来，换了炽热的欲望深入易烊千玺的身体。

“嗯…你他妈…慢…嗯…点…”易烊千玺咬紧了下唇，渗出的血落在了床单上。

任何的反抗最终只会败于人类最原始的渴望，湿润的穴口在一点一点地吞入王俊凯的性器，直到完全地没入进体内。

易烊千玺的身体似乎适应了王俊凯的进入，愉悦替代了最初的疼痛。他的意识他的理智在王俊凯的撞击下毁得不剩半分，他的指甲陷入了被褥里，“再深一点…”

“再深一点？”王俊凯挺腰深入，笑着说：“大佬，没带套可是会怀孕的。”

END


End file.
